Please Open Your Eyes
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Phineas and Ferb decide to sneak out to go to a concert on a school night, which ends in near disastrous results.
1. Chapter 1

**This was going to be a one shot, but then I got inspired to make this a multi chapter story. Special thanks to MrsFerb Fletcher-inator! XD**

**I don't own P&F...**

* * *

><p>Sixteen-year-old Phineas came running into the house and darted up the stairs to the bedroom. Once he reached it, he shut the door and turned to look at his seventeen-year-old brother Ferb, who's currently on his computer. Ferb shoots him a glance before going back to his game.<p>

Phineas smiled wide, "Who's your favorite brother?"

Ferb looked over his shoulder, "Excuse me?"

"I said, who's your favorite brother?"

Ferb thought for a moment, "Um... Phin you're my only brother..."

"Yeah, but I need to hear you say that I'm you're favorite."

"Okay... you're my favorite brother?"

Phineas placed his hand on Ferb's shoulder, "I'm glad you said that, because I just scored us two front row tickets to the Rock Stealer concert!"

Ferb paused his game and turned to face his brother, "You did what now? Phin that concert has been sold out for weeks? How on earth did you get them?"

Phineas grinned and started waving the two tickets around in his hand, "I have my ways... plus Buford was a big help."

Ferb snatched one of the tickets and looked it over. His brother spoke truth; these tickets were front and center for the Rock Stealer concert.

Ferb suddenly frowned, "Phineas these are great... but you know that the date of the concert is this Thursday..."

Phineas looked it over, "Yeah I know... so?"

"It's a school night, there's no way mum and dad will let us go to a concert on a school night."

"Well maybe they'll let us go since we have tickets already."

Ferb shook his head. Their parents put their foot down when it came to their education.

Phineas suddenly grinned, "We could... sneak out you know?"

Ferb's eyes grew wide. Was his brother suggesting that they lie and deceive their parents in order to go see this concert?

Phineas chuckled, "Come on, bro this may be the only time we'll ever be able to see them up close a personal. I can guarantee that I won't be able to get tickets like these ever again. And there's no one else that I would really like to go with."

Ferb looked back at his ticket, up to his brother then back to the ticket. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Phineas put his hand on Ferb's shoulder, "Please, Ferb… I promise we'll have a lot of fun and that we won't get caught. I have a foolproof plan."

Ferb raised an eyebrow at this. He's sure that they will have a good time, but the part about not getting caught… well he had his doubts about that. But being the softie he is, Ferb decided that he should go with his brother to make sure he stays out of trouble. Ferb sighed and nodded his head. Phineas smiled wide and hugged his brother,

"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you Ferb!"

Ferb groaned, he could already tell that he's going to regret this decision soon.

"Okay," Phineas spoke, "the concert is in two days. So we're going to have to be ready. You have your license so you're going to have to drive us there."

Ferb looked shocked, "Are you kidding me? We can't take the car, mum and dad will hear us."

"Not unless we roll it out into the street and start it off once we're a safe distance away."

Ferb looked even more shocked. Where was his brother getting all these sneaky ideas?

Phineas smiled and patted Ferb's arm, "Don't worry about anything, Ferb… I got it all planned out…"

Ferb groaned before turning back to his game on the computer. Something told him that he was soon going to regret this decision about sneaking out…

Boy was he right.

The couple of days before the concert were complete torture for Ferb. Everytime he looked at his ticket he felt excited, but then he would glance over at a picture of him and his dad looking as happy as could be. As soon as he saw that picture, he would get this knot in his chest. He had a very close bond with his dad. He has never hid anything from him, nor has he ever tried to lie to him. Keeping the secret about the concert was killing him from the inside out. Something was bound to go wrong in his brother's foolproof plan, right?

The night before the concert, he watched as Phineas smiled at their parents as they spoke and laughed together. Ferb could tell that Phineas was just trying to get on their mum and dad's good side in case things go wrong. Ferb sat back in his chair and watched his brother for a while, until he heard his dad say something. Ferb looked at him and noticed Lawrence was looking right at him.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Ferb spoke,

Lawrence frowned, "Are you alright, son? You look a little worried about something."

Ferb bit his lip and glanced over at Phineas, who gave him a worried look. Ferb looked back at his dad and smiled,

"I'm fine, dad…"

Linda raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're okay? You do look a little flushed."

Ferb gulped and just shook his head; "I'm fine mum… it's just a little warm in here…"

As the rest of the evening went on, Ferb started getting this sick twisted feeling in his stomach. He had excused himself early and went to bed early. After a few minutes, Phineas came upstairs and looked down at his brother,

"Ferb are you okay? You looked like you were going to be sick before."

Ferb moaned, "I'm having a hard time with this sneaking out thing… the lies, the deceit, all of this dishonesty…"

Phineas frowned, "Bro, you never really spoke today. I didn't hear you say a single lie to anyone. Heck, I didn't even have to lie."

Ferb sat up in bed, "I don't have to say a word in order to feel guilty, Phin… just knowing what we're going to do tomorrow night is… well, it's killing me."

"Do you want to back out? Because I totally understand if-"

Ferb shook his head, "Nuh uh…"

Phineas sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Okay man, we should probably get some sleep then, we have an exciting night ahead of us tomorrow."

The next morning came around, and Ferb was feeling worse then ever. He couldn't help but look at his dad with a guilty look. Lawrence has done so much for him, and how is Ferb repaying him? By sneaking out of the house with his younger brother. Ferb started feeling sick to the stomach during school. Not the 'I'm going to throw up' sick, but the 'I feel so guilty it's killing me' sick.

School dragged on slowly that day and when the two boys arrived home, they dashed up to their room to get their homework done. The two boys sat on their own beds and worked in silence.

Ferb started biting his lip as he looked at all of the numbers on his worksheet. As he wrote down his answers, he felt something nudge his side. He glanced up and saw Perry looking up at him and chattering. Ferb gave Perry a small smile before turning back to his worksheet.

A small knock on the door surprised the boys. They looked up to see Lawrence walking in. He smiled at them and crossed his arms,

"Having fun with your homework boys?"

Phineas moaned, "Since when is homework ever fun?"

"I guess that's true. I just came up to tell you two that I'm going to take your mum out to a dinner and a show tonight, so you'll have the house all to yourselves for the night."

Phineas smiled, "Cool dad… hope you two have fun."

Lawrence nodded and gave them both a firm look, "I expect you two to not throw any parties or anything while we're gone though. Remember when your sister tried that on us?"

"Yeah dad we remember, and don't worry. We plan to have a nice relaxing evening at home tonight. Right Ferb?"

Ferb's pencil froze as he glanced up at his dad. Lawrence turned to Ferb and awaited his answer. Ferb shot him up a smile and nodded his head.

Lawrence smiled, "Alright boys, just make sure to get to sleep at a reasonable hour. It is a school night after all."

Phineas nodded his head, "Of course dad…"

Lawrence nodded as he backed out of the room, "Okay I'll let you two finish up then. We'll let you know when we're leaving."

After he left, Ferb picked up his pillow and flung it angrily at his brother. Phineas ducked and looked up surprised,

"Whoa Ferb… what's gotten into you?"

Ferb scrunched up his fists and turned back to his paper. He felt a twinge of hate towards his brother for making him lie to his own father, which is something Ferb promised himself years ago that he would never do.

"This is about is sneaking out tonight, isn't it?"

Ferb didn't reply. He kept his attention focused on his paper as he scribbled out all of his answers.

Phineas raised his arms in the air, "I repeat myself, if you don't want to go through with this, let me know and we can call it off. I'll… sell the tickets to someone else and-"

Ferb slammed his book closed and shook his head, "I said I'd go with you… and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Just please promise me that I won't have to lie anymore."

Phineas gave his brother a reassuring smile, "I promise… I'll do all the talking for you from here on out. Okay?"

Ferb nodded his head and turned back to his paper.

Phineas let out a sigh, "Well… looks like we're going to have to call a taxi or something since mom and dad are taking the car tonight. Hm… maybe Buford will let us borrow his car."

Ferb just nodded and stuck his finished paper back into his folder.

The rest of the afternoon and evening went pretty quietly. Around seven o'clock, Lawrence and Linda called their boys down to say goodbye. After giving each of them a hug, Linda smiled at both of them,

"Have a good evening boys. We'll probably be out past midnight so don't wait up for us."

Lawrence nodded and looked at Ferb, "Since you're the oldest, I'm putting you in charge of the house, okay?"

Ferb gulped and slowly nodded his head, "Yes sir…"

"Emergency numbers are in the fridge in case you need to get a hold of someone. Be good boys and we'll see you tomorrow."

Phineas nodded and waved, "Bye guys, have a good time tonight."

Both brothers watched as their parents hopped into the car and pull out of the driveway. After sitting quiet for a few minutes, Phineas pulled out his phone and placed a phone call. After exchanging a conversation, he hung up the phone and cast his brother a large smile,

"Buford is going to let us borrow his car, no charge. Isn't that great?"

Ferb nodded his head as he stood up. Phineas stood up as well and smiled wide,

"Guess we should get ready to go, huh?"

Ferb nodded again and followed his brother upstairs. After they changed and grabbed their wallets and tickets, they walked back downstairs. Once they locked the front door, the two of them began walking to Buford's house.

Once they reached his house, Buford handed Ferb they keys and gave him a warning,

"Get one scratch on my baby, and you'll get a nice shiner on your eye."

Ferb nodded and gave him a thumb up. In the past moths that Ferb has had his license, he has never gotten into an accident.

After saying goodbye, the two boys climbed into Buford's used car. It was broken down and ducked taped in some areas, but it still ran like a dream… well, according to Buford that is.

Ferb stuck the key into the ignition and started driving off. The stadium was about twenty minutes away so they had some time to kill.

Phineas did all of the talking on the way there. He talked about school, their friends, their parents and how he wonders if Isabella likes him like he likes her. Ferb rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath,

"Some things never change…"

Ferb still felt uneasy about all of this. When promised himself that when they got home, he would come clean to somebody. Hopefully Perry won't mind hearing Ferb talk about this whole situation throughout the rest of the night.

Before they knew it, Ferb was pulling into the parking lot for the stadium. They didn't get a great parking place, but they still had some time before the concert started. Once they were inside, the two of them decided to order some snacks. Phineas ordered a large soda, two hot dogs and some candy. Ferb ordered a small soda, a cheeseburger and a bag of M+Ms.

Once they got their food, they began their walk towards the entrance that led to the stage. A man scanned their tickets and directed them towards the front. Phineas gave Ferb a huge smile as the two of them walked towards the front of the stage. Ferb smiled back but frowned again as soon as his brother turned his back.

They sat in their seats and munched out for a while, until the lights dimmed and the music picked up. The concert has begun.

Soon the band was running out and grabbing their instruments to start up the song. Phineas quickly stood to his feet and started clapping his hands to the beat. Ferb sunk down into his seat and started sipping at his soda. He glanced around at the band and was soon being drawn in by the music. The knot in his chest began to fade as he gained the courage to stand up and start clapping to the beat with Phineas.

The concert went on, and the two of them were having a great time. Ferb was smiling wide and even singing along to some of his favorite lyrics. Towards the end of the concert, Ferb felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He took out his phone and glanced at the caller ID. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the home number pop up. He looked at the time and saw that it was almost midnight. He gulped as he tapped his brother on the shoulder and showed him the phone. Phineas smiled and squinted at the phone. When he saw the number his smile faded into an 'Oh crap' look.

Ferb held his breath as he answered the phone, "Ello?"

He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard his dad burst into loud angry shouts. He couldn't comprehend what his dad was saying over the music so he quickly rose from his seat and ran towards one the exits. Phineas aw this and quickly ran after him.

Once they were in a somewhat quiet place, Ferb put his ear back up to the phone and spoke,

"Ello father…"

"Don't you 'ello father me'," Lawrence replied angrily, "where are you two? Do you even know what time it is?"

Ferb gulped and handed the phone to Phineas. Phineas nodded his head and started speaking,

"Hey dad, look we-"

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO?"

Phineas winced at his dad's tone and spoke nervously, "We're at a concert…"

"YOUR AT A CONCERT? ON A SCHOOL NIGHT?"

"We lost track of time dad… we're-"

"No more excuses, son! I want you two to come home right now!"

Phineas gulped and nodded his head, "Yeah sure, dad we'll be home in another half an hour."

"You'd better be… you two are in enough trouble as it is. Get. Home. NOW!"

"Yes dad, bye."

Phineas hung up the phone and handed it back to Ferb. He chuckled nervously, "In case it isn't obvious… we're in trouble."

Ferb clenched the phone in his hand and waited for the urge to punch his brother to fade. He breathed out heavily and shook his head,

"Let's just… go home."

The two walked back to the car and started driving off. Phineas tried to offer some friendly chitchat, but Ferb would have none of it. Why didn't he see this coming? Of course they would get caught, why did he let Phineas talk him into this? Now they were going to get reprimanded and punished for all of this. They're going to lose their freedom for the rest of their lives. Worst of all… underneath his father's harsh tone, Ferb could hear disappointment and regret in his father's voice. He had let down his own dad.

"Come on Ferb," Phineas spoke up, "it won't be too bad. Sure we'll be punished, but at least we'll-"

Ferb slammed his fist against the wheel, "Why did I let you talk me into this? I knew we would get caught, and now my dad is never going to trust me again!"

"Ferb I'm… I'm sorry…"

"You're only sorry for getting caught! I hate you Phineas Flynn!"

Phineas's eyes grew wide, "What? But Ferb-"

Suddenly something hit the car head on. The car went spinning and then flipped in the air multiple times before it landed upside down in the middle of the road. There was a sound of creaking metal and cars screeching to a stop inspect the damage.

Ferb moaned from where he was and fluttered his eyes open. His head felt sticky and wet, and he felt like he was going to pass out. Before he lost full consciousness, he heard a small weak voice call out,

"Ferb... I'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the first chapter. So what'd you think? Should I continue? No flames please, I burn easily! Thanks for reading, review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for lots of feedback guys! XD I now present chapter two!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Ferb moaned as he slowly awoke. His head ached and there was this constant beeping in his ear that was driving him nuts. When his eyes fluttered open, he realized that he wasn't in his room; he was in a hospital room. He glanced up to the heart monitor he was connected to and then looked down to where there was some air being pumped into his nose. He frowned to himself as he tried to think back on what happened.<p>

Different images swarmed his mind… the concert, his dad's angry voice, driving home with Phineas, hearing himself shout out, a pair of headlights coming their way, the car flipping before it final fell to the ground and then total darkness. Ferb held his breath and felt his eyes grow wider. They were in some sort of a car accident. He gripped the side of the bed tighter as he looked around frantically. Where was Phineas? Where was his brother? Soon all of this constant worrying and shaking started to make him feel woozy. Ferb then started to feel a very painful migraine coming along. His hands went up to his head and his fingers dud into his hair. Would the pain just stop?

He felt someone place their hand on his arm. Ferb's eyes snapped open and he was both relieved and surprised to see who was here,

"Dad…?"

Lawrence nodded as he kneeled down to Ferb's level, "Hello Ferb," he spoke softly, "how are you feeling?"

Ferb looked around the room once more before looking back at his dad, "What… what happened? I mean the car and… I didn't see it coming…"

Lawrence put his hand on his son's head, "Easy there son, or you'll get another splitting headache."

Ferb calmed down as he felt his father starting to stroke his hair. Once he settled back down, his dad spoke, "A drunk driver was driving on the wrong side of the road, and ran into the car you guys were in. The driver was unhurt, so he was sent straight to jail for driving under the influence. You and your brother on the other hand needed medical attention right away. You had a deep head wound and a slight concussion, and Phineas…" he paused.

Ferb looked over at his dad and pleaded him with his eyes. Lawrence sighed and continued, "Phineas is… pretty unstable right now he's… he's still in a coma."

Ferb felt like the world had suddenly stopped spinning. His mouth went dry and he felt tears forming in his eyes. His little brother was… in a coma?

Ferb gulped and whispered, "What is today?"

Lawrence sighed, "It's Saturday afternoon, you've been out since really early Friday morning."

Ferb sunk back down on the bed and suddenly felt another migraine coming on. He winced as he shut his eyes tightly and started digging his hands into his head. He felt the bed shift as Lawrence stood up,

"I'm going to call the nurse and get your mother, I'll be right back."

Ferb whimpered and nodded his head as the pain turned from bad to worse. He soon saw a nurse walking in with his mom and dad. Linda instantly kneeled down next to Ferb and grabbed his hand and stroked his cheek. Her eyes were full of tears as she spoke,

"Oh my poor baby… everything's alright now, mommy's here…"

Ferb whimpered again and gave her hand a small squeeze. Lawrence kneeled down on the other side of Ferb and put his hand on his son's head while he looked up at the nurse,

"How's he doing?"

The nurse checked over his heart monitor and came up to Ferb with a small flashlight. After checking his eyes, she took the tube away from his nose and gave Lawrence a small smile,

"Your son is going to be just fine Mr. Fletcher. He does have a small concussion still, but it should be fully healed within a month or so."

She walked over to a small black bag and pulled out a needle. After she was filled it with liquid, she walked back over,

"This should help with the pain…"

Ferb tensed up and scooted away from the nurse. He hated needles and would do anything to get away from them. Lawrence sat up on the bed and caressed his son's head.

"Easy there son," Lawrence spoke soothingly, "she's going to help you feel all better now."

Ferb only nodded before burying his head into his dad's shirt. The nurse rolled up the sleeve on Ferb's right arm and spoke,

"This will only sting for a second…"

Ferb felt the needle break his skin as it went into his arm. He shut his eyes tight and bit his lip, while his dad rubbed his back and his mom held his hand tighter.

After the syringe was empty, the nurse gently pulled the needle back out and gave the area she just poked a small rub.

"There now, all done…"

Ferb relaxed at once, but didn't pull away from his dad. Lawrence kept his arm around his son as he spoke,

"No more needles, Ferb… it's all done…"

Ferb nodded against his dad's shirt, but still didn't pull away. Linda looked up at the nurse,

"When do you think he can come home?"

The nurse smiled, "I'll get the doctor in here to check him again, but I'm sure he'll be able to leave sometime today or tonight."

After the nurse left, Lawrence looked back down at his son, "Everything's alright now, Ferb… you're going to be alright…"

Ferb shook his head and mumbled, "I want to see Phineas…"

Linda squeezed his hand, "If you're able to come home with us, we'll stop by his room before we leave."

The sounds of footsteps drew the family's attention to the door. The doctor walked in and smiled,

"Well Ferb, it's nice to see you with your eyes open… let's take a look at you now, shall we?"

Ferb pulled away from his dad to look at the doctor, who took out a stethoscope from his large pocket. The doctor kneeled down next to Ferb and began listening to his heartbeat. After listening for a few seconds, the doctor looked at Ferb's eyes and gave him a small smile,

"You do still have a small concussion, but with plenty of rest you'll be able to go back to normal within four weeks or so."

Ferb nodded his head as his dad spoke, "So… can we take him home today?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, but he must rest up and take it easy. I'll give you medicine to take with you to help with the occasional migraines."

Linda smiled, "Thank you so much doctor."

After the doctor left, Ferb sat up straight and looked around the room. He slowly pushed the covers back and stretched his arms over his head. Lawrence chuckled,

"Well someone's very eager to get going. Hang on a second, your mum and I brought an extra set of clothes for you and your brother just in case."

Lawrence went over to a chair that had some fresh clothes hanging on it and placed them on the bed. Linda stood from where she was and smiled,

"We'll be in the room right across the hall."

Lawrence nodded and ruffled his son's head, "Take it slow and easy son."

After both of his parents left the room, Ferb began to change out of his hospital clothing and into his own clothes. Before he put his shirt on, he looked at himself in the mirror that was in the room and frowned. His chest, arms and back were covered in scratches and bruises. He bit his lip as he ran a finger over a darkened bruise on his arm. Never in his life has he seen so many bruises before.

He finally shook these thoughts off as he carefully put his shirt on. After he got his shoes tied up, he slowly walked over to the door and opened it back up. He peeked his head around the hallway and slowly walked into the next room that was directly in front of him. What he saw next stunned him.

His brother Phineas was lying in the hospital bed… he was pale as a ghost and a small frown was imprinted on his freckled face. Linda was holding Phineas's hand while Lawrence stood behind her and rubbed her shoulder. He glanced up at Ferb and motioned him over. Ferb walked to the other side of the bed and slowly kneeled down next to his brother. He took Phineas's other and, and winced when he felt how cold it was. Tears began to sting his eyes as he thought back to the last moment before he blacked out…

_"Come on Ferb," Phineas spoke up, "it won't be too bad. Sure we'll be punished, but at least we'll-"_

_Ferb slammed his fist against the wheel, "Why did I let you talk me into this? I knew we would get caught, and now my dad is never going to trust me again!"_

_"Ferb I'm… I'm sorry…"_

_"You're only sorry for getting caught! I hate you Phineas Flynn!"_

I hate you… those were the last words he said to Phineas before the accident. Those were the last words Phineas heard out of Ferb's normally quiet mouth. He didn't mean it… well at the time he did, but now…

Ferb felt a tear slide down his cheek as he whispered,

"Oh Phin… I am so sorry…"

Lawrence came up behind his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. Ferb glanced up at him, and saw how tired and depressed his dad looked.

Lawrence sighed, "We should get you home, Ferb. We'll come back tomorrow to check up on Phineas if you're feeling up to it."

Ferb didn't want to leave, he just wanted to stay here, hold Phineas's cold hand and tell him how much he really means to him. Lawrence nudged Ferb's shoulder and beckoned him to follow him and Linda out. Ferb sighed and placed Phineas's hand back by his side. After stealing one more glance at the pale boy, Ferb obediently followed his parents out of the room.

They stopped at the front desk to sign a couple of papers and to pick up some medicine for Ferb to take at home. Once they did that, the three of them walked out to the parking lot and towards the car. After they piled in, Linda started the engine and started driving off.

The car ride back home was silent, much to Ferb's surprise. He thought that his parents would start scolding him once they were out of the hospital, but so far nothing. Ferb played with his thumbs in the backseat, and looked out the window. His head still hurt and his body ached, but the biggest pain he had was in his heart. He let his parents down; he told his brother that he hated him, the two of them ended up in a car accident which landed Phineas into a coma and Ferb a concussion… all because he didn't try to talk his brother out of going or just saying no to him. Ferb bit his lip hard and tasted blood. If Phineas… didn't make it, he would have to hold full responsibility for it and would probably never forgive himself.

Once they reached the house, Ferb carefully got out and looked around the neighborhood. Everything looked the same as before, except for the fact that there was no Phineas around to spark up the day. He followed his parents up to the house and walked inside. Ferb felt a little dizzy from walking around and his head began to ache a little again, but it did feel good to actually be home now.

Linda smiled at him, "Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich or something."

Ferb shook his head, "Thanks mum but… I think I just want to lie down for a while."

Lawrence nodded, "You need help getting upstairs?"

Ferb shook his head again as he grabbed the railing and began slowly walking up the stairs. As he walked up, he paused when he heard his parents speaking in hushed tones. He tried to listen carefully as he slowly took a step up.

"I should talk to him…" Lawrence spoke, "… we need to talk about it sometime…"

"…wait until his head heals," Linda replied, "… don't need him to get worked up… knows what they did was wrong…"

"I know but… should be grounded but… I'll go up in a little bit…"

Ferb could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation, but he could hear enough to know that he was probably going to get a long and stern lecture from his father.

Once he was in the bedroom, Ferb sat down on his bed and glanced over at Phineas's empty bed. Ferb tried picturing his brother lying on the bed, talking and laughing about whatever. It was hard to imagine since Phineas is in the hospital out cold and unstable.

Ferb lied down on his bed and curled his knees up to his chin. He let a few tears run down his face as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Phineas," he whispered, "I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this… please forgive me and wake up. Give me another chance to be the brother you so deserve. I won't let you down this time, I promise… I promise… I…"

Ferb slowly drifted off to sleep, still mumbling his brothers name.

* * *

><p><strong>I looked up concussions and read that some small ones take about four weeks to heal, so ha ha... I did research! lol I'm sorry if the scene in the hospital isn't perfect. I don't go to the hospital so I have to base it on whatever I watch on 'House'. :) Thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for y'alls support guys! XD I'm so glad everyone likes this story so far. I don't own P&F...**

* * *

><p>Lawrence walked up to his son's room with a plate of food. He knocked on the door before entering, and found that his teenage son was curled up on his bed and was fast asleep. Lawrence leaned up against the doorframe and watched as his son slumbered. Every once in a while, his boy would moan and move ever so slightly. He wanted to let him sleep for a little longer, but he also wanted to get this thing about sneaking out and lying out of the way more. So he closed the door and walked all the way over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and gave Ferb a slight nudge on his shoulder.<p>

Ferb's eyes fluttered open, then back closed. He moaned as he stretched his arms over his head and opened up his eyes again. He turned his head and saw his dad sitting on the bed, watching him wake up.

Lawrence smiled, "Hey there, I brought you up some food in case you were hungry."

Ferb sat up on the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Once his dad handed him the plate, Ferb gave him a polite nod and began eating. Lawrence watched as his son ate, and began to rub the back of his neck,

"Ferb um… we need to talk…"

Ferb stopped eating and looked up at his dad.

"You know that I can't just ignore everything that happened, son. I am relieved that you or Phineas didn't…"

He couldn't say the word 'die', but Ferb knew exactly what he meant. Ferb put the plate of food to the side and sat up straighter on the bed.

Lawrence sighed, "I don't know what you two were thinking, I mean why would you do this to us Ferb? Why would you and your brother betray your mum and I's trust like this? What you did was something I could never EVER picturing you doing… who's idea was it anyway?"

Ferb gulped, "Phineas got the tickets somehow and… surprised me with them."

"So Phineas got the tickets, and then?"

"When I looked at the date and saw it was a school night, I pointed it out to him and told him that you two would let us go out then. That's when he threw out the idea of… sneaking out."

"I see… and you did nothing to stop this? You didn't try to talk him out of it?"

Ferb hesitated, "Y… yes… I mean no father, I did nothing… to try and stop this."

Lawrence ran his hand through his hair. He breathed in and out and tried to keep his anger in check, "So you thought that you two could get away with all of this? You thought that you would be able to sneak out and come back without your mum and I noticing?"

Ferb lowered his eyes, "Phineas said the plan was foolproof…"

"Are you calling us fools son?"

Ferb quickly looked up, "No, no father I wouldn't-"

"Because it sounds like you are." Lawrence was starting to raise his voice, "Ferb what you and Phineas did was stupid and childlike. You snuck around our backs, you deceived us and you lied to us."

"I never lied!"

Lawrence raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Remember when your brother told me that you two were going to have a relaxing evening, and you nodded? You agreed with him and nodded your head. What would you call that son?"

Ferb bit his lip and looked down at his feet.

"Answer me Ferb!"

Ferb winced as he looked back up, "A… lie?"

Lawrence nodded his head sadly, "And not only that, you two have been living a lie for the past two days. Without saying anything at all, you two still lied to us. And I can honestly say that I've never been more disappointed in you Ferb…"

Ferb felt tears springing into his eyes. The last thing he has ever wanted to do was hurt his dad, and after spending years trying to impress and please his dad, it all was ruined by these past two days.

"You will not be allowed to drive for a whole month, so I'm going to have to ask for your license."

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "Dad you can trust me, if you say that I can't drive then I-"

"That's the thing Ferb, I don't trust you right now. That's why I'm taking away the license. To make sure that you won't sneak out and take someone else's car when I'm not looking."

Ferb's eyes grew wide. His dad didn't trust him anymore? He has lost his dad's trust?

"Ferb hand over you license now… I won't ask again."

Ferb sighed as he reached over to grab his wallet. He fished out his license and handed it to his dad, who took it and put it into his pocket.

"I'll also be confiscating your toolbox for a month as well…"

Ferb sighed, "Father please, I'm not going to be able to do anything for a month anyway…"

"Well then, maybe I should ground you for an entire year? How would you like that?"

Ferb flinched at his father's tone, and scooted further away from him. Lawrence sighed and rubbed his temple,

"Forgive me, son… I didn't mean that at all. I'm just…" tears sprung into Lawrence's eyes as he spoke, "Ferb, you and Phineas scared your mum and I. When we found out you two were in the hospital, we were nearly crushed. On the drive over we didn't know anything. We didn't know whether you two were alive or on the verge of dying. Those moments to the hospital were the hardest moments of my life, and I never want to think about whether you two are alive or d… dead ever again."

Ferb was taken aback. He has made his father cry… his father is crying. Ferb rubbed his eyes and felt his bottom lip tremble. He wanted to say he was sorry and promise he would never let his dad down again, but the words couldn't form out of his mouth.

Lawrence took a deep breath and looked sadly at his son, "I must've done something wrong… I must've done something to make you do this. I'm sorry, Ferb… I'm so sorry."

Ferb shook his head and felt the tears running down his cheeks, "Father no… you've done nothing wrong. It was me, it was all me… I said yes to going, I lied and deceived you and mum, I drove the car, I forced myself to have a good time and I got into the accident. I deserve every bruise and every scratch… I'm the bad one. I'm a bad son…"

Ferb couldn't finish talking. He broke down into heart wrenching sobs and buried his head into his hands. He felt his dad shifting closer to him and putting his arms around his back. Ferb buried his head into his dad's shirt and cried out all of his apologizes.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for this… it's my entire fault that Phineas is hurt. I'm so sorry dad…"

Lawrence rubbed his son's back and soothed him, "Easy there, Ferb easy… this is not all your fault. You're not a bad son… you could never be a bad son. Now please calm down, shh… Daddy's here for you, son… shh."

Ferb felt a small migraine coming on, but he kept his head buried into his dad's shoulder. His father shifted his weight and adjusted his son's body position so that Ferb was now sitting in his lap. Ferb wrapped his arms around his dad's back and kept his head on his dad's shoulder. Lawrence continued to rub his son's back and speak soothingly,

"You know I love you, son… no matter what you do, I will always love you. I'm just so glad that you're back with us safe and sound. And soon Phineas will be back here with us, and we'll all be back together as one big happy family."

Ferb nodded his head against his dad's shirt and pulled back so he was looking up at him. At this moment, instead of seeing his almost full-grown son, Lawrence saw a young boy looking for help and comfort.

Lawrence sighed and wiped away a few tears from his son's eyes, "Ferb I am not mad anymore… I am still disappointed, but not mad. I love you and your brother so much, and I just want to see you two make the right choices so you'll grow up to be bright young men."

Ferb nodded and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. He cleared his nose and looked sadly at his dad,

"How can I earn your trust back?"

Lawrence surprised by this. Not two minutes ago his son was wailing into his shoulder, now he's asking how he'd be able to earn his father's trust back. Lawrence tipped his son's chin up and smiled,

"Ferb I do still trust you."

Ferb sniffed and spoke, "B… but you just said that you didn't trust me…"

"I know what I said… and I still do trust you, but I don't trust you with your license. You showed me that you're certainly not ready to use it responsibly, so it's my duty to take it away. Look, every choice we make in life has consequences. In this case you made a wrong choice, and now you have suffer the penalties."

"So… you still trust me?"

Lawrence gave Ferb a small smile and ruffled his hair, "Son this is the first, and it better be the last, time you've ever lied to me. I'm not going to let one little mishap mess with our close bond."

Ferb gave him a half smile before frowning again, "But… my mistake landed Phineas in the hospital… in serious condition."

"Ah Ferb, don't blame yourself for the accident. It was a drunk driving accident. You two just happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

Hearing what his dad just said should make Ferb feel better, but it didn't. He still felt a twinge of guilt that may never go away…

Lawrence sighed and gave his son a kiss on his forehead, "Okay… eat up if you're hungry, and get some rest. Your mum went back to the hospital to check on Phineas and should be back later. If you're feeling well enough, I promise to take you to see him tomorrow."

Ferb nodded and shot his dad up a smile. Lawrence smiled back and gave Ferb one last ruffle before walking out. Once his dad left, Ferb collapsed on the bed in complete pain. His migraine has gotten worse, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He curled his knees up to chest and began breathing deeply, waiting for the feeling to pass.

He looked once more at his brother's empty bed and sighed,

"Phineas… please be okay… I could never live with myself if you…" Ferb bit his lip and breathed in deeply, "... I'm deeply sorry Phin, I don't hate you, I only hate myself… please give me some sort of a sign that you'll be okay… please."

Ferb closed his eyes and began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for everyones support! I'm surprised that people are really liking this. :)**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

><p>The next morning rolled around, which made the sunshine through the window of Phineas and Ferb's room. Ferb rolled over on his stomach and moaned. He opened up his eyes and peeked out from underneath the covers. The clock on the stand read nine o'clock. Ferb sat up on the bed and looked around them room. Phineas wasn't here… Perry wasn't here… no one was here.<p>

Ferb pushed the covers back and rubbed where he had stitches on his head. His head still hurt, but he felt a little bit better now that he was home. After he swung his legs over the side of the bed he slowly stood to his feet and steadied himself. He grabbed a clean pair of clothes from his drawer and walked out of the room. He went into the bathroom to take a shower and get changed. Once he was done, he ran a comb through his hair and went back into his room to drop off his dirty clothes.

He walked in and smiled to see Perry lying on Phineas's empty bed. Ferb bent down to pick up the beloved pet and began to pet him. Perry sat in silence and soaked the attention in. Ferb nestled his fur softy and spoke,

"Don't worry boy, Phineas will be home soon. I bet you miss him, huh?"

Perry answered with his little, "Krrrkrrr" noise.

Ferb chuckled and sighed, "Yeah… I miss him too."

He placed Perry back down on the bed and gave him pat before walking out of the bedroom. Ferb made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Both of his parents were up and drinking their coffee. Their eyes lit up when they saw Ferb walking in.

"Morning sweetie," Linda spoke, "how are you feeling this morning?"

Ferb nodded as he opened up the refrigerator and dug around for something to eat. He settled on some strawberry yogurt and a glass of milk.

"You want something warm to eat?" Lawrence asked,

Ferb shook his head as he popped open the lid on the yogurt. After he poured a glass of juice, he grabbed a spoon and sat down next to his dad at the counter. Ferb started eating the yogurt as Lawrence spoke up,

"Well since you're feeling better this morning, I bet that you want to go to the hospital to see Phineas again."

Ferb nodded and looked up at his mom, "Was there any change when you went to see him last night?"

Linda shook her head sadly, "Nothing yet I'm afraid."

Lawrence gripped his wife's hand, "He'll be alright, darling. When it comes to bouncing back from an injury, Phineas definitely takes the gold for that."

Ferb glanced up from his yogurt and gave his mom a reassuring nod. She smiled slightly at the both of them and nodded her head, "I guess you're right."

Ferb scooped up the last of his yogurt and gulped down the rest of his juice. After he set his glass and spoon in the dishwasher, his parents both rose from their seats.

"You ready to go then?" Lawrence asked,

Ferb nodded his head and followed his parents towards the front door. They walked out and headed towards the car that was parked up front. Ferb climbed into the backseat and gave his temple a rub. His dad climbed into the driver's side and noticed his son rubbing his head.

"Are you sure you're up for this son? Does your head still hurt?"

Ferb stopped rubbing and shook his head.

"Okay as long as you're sure."

Lawrence put the key into the ignition and started up the car. Lawrence and Linda exchanged quiet conversation among themselves, while Ferb sat quietly in the back. He glanced out the window and started chewing his bottom lip.

Once they reached the hospital, Lawrence found a parking place and the three of them walked together into the hospital. Once they got their passes, they all headed to Phineas's room. As they arrived at the room, the doctor was walking out. The doctor gave them all a pleasant nod,

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher." He then looked at Ferb, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Ferb gave him a thumb up.

"Excellent... well I assume you are all here to see Phineas, correct?"

Linda nodded, "How is he doing doctor?"

"So far nothing has changed, but for now we're taking it as a good sign. As long as he doesn't worsen, he should get better with each passing day."

Lawrence nodded, "Thank you doctor, I guess we'll go in and see him now."

"Of course, go right ahead."

The doctor walked away as the family walked into the somewhat darkened room. Ferb once again felt a pain in his chest when he saw Phineas lying on the bed. He was still a deathly pale color and a small frown was written on his face. Ferb kneeled down on his brother's right side and took his cold hand, while Linda and Lawrence knelt down on Phineas's other side.

Ferb looked sadly at his brother and gently rubbed his hand. He silently wished that Phineas would open up his eyes right now. Doing that would make everything all right again. But sadly, that didn't happen.

A small sob escaped Linda's mouth. Lawrence put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her head. She wiped her eyes and pushed some hair out of her face,

"I'm sorry it's just that… this doesn't look like Phineas as all. I could never ever picture him like this. It's just not right…"

Lawrence kissed her head again, "Nobody should ever have to see their child like this." He glanced over at Ferb and added, "Nor should they ever have to see their brother like this."

Ferb looked up and nodded sadly before looking back down at Phineas.

They all sat with Phineas for about an hour in silence. Lawrence glanced at his watch and sighed,

"I have to get to the antique shop."

Linda nodded as she stood, "I should get back home. When I told Candace about the accident, she said that she would be taking of from classes for a couple of days to check on her brothers." She looked over at Ferb, "Doesn't that sound nice, Ferb? You'll be able to see Candace again."

Ferb nodded but didn't move from his spot.

Lawrence sighed, "Son it's time to go…"

Ferb shook his head and looked up, "Can't I stay a while longer? At least another hour?"

Lawrence looked at his son and gave him a sad smile, "I guess if you would like to."

Ferb looked back down at Phineas and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"I'll bring Candace by when she gets here." Linda spoke up, "I'm sure she's going to want to come here as soon as possible."

Ferb gave another nod and watched as his parents walked out. Once they were gone, Ferb moved closer to the bed and placed his arm on the bed. He rested his head on his arm and continued to hold his brother's hand while staring up at his brother's sleeping face.

His last words to his brother kept on ringing in his brain…

_I hate you!_

Ferb closed his eyes tightly and spoke,

"Phineas… I don't know if… you can hear me. But if you can, you have to know that I'm truly sorry for what I said and did. I didn't try to talk sense into you about sneaking out and I… told you I hate you, when I honestly don't. I could never hate you… you're my brother. "

Ferb wiped his eyes and gave Phineas's hand a squeeze, "Although we're not brothers by blood, we might as well be. You understand me, you know me better then anyone and you care about me. I care about you too… I always have, since the day father married mum. I promised myself that I'd help look after you and so far…"

Ferb paused and started tasting the tears that were running down his face. He cleared his nose and continued, "So far I seemed to have failed you… Phineas please, please forgive me. Give me another chance to try and be an older brother. Please… please open your eyes and give me hope."

He gave his brothers hand a kiss and whispered, "I love you brother… I know I don't say that as much as I should, but I do. And I promise that if you wake up, I'll show you how much you mean to me. Somehow… someway I'll make this right."

He wiped his eyes once more before laying his head on the bed. Ferb felt his eyes growing heavier with each passing minute and before he knew it, he was asleep.

The next thing he knew, someone was giving his shoulder a small rub. His eyes snapped open and he looked back behind him. His older sister Candace was looking down at, giving him a small sad smile.

"Hey Ferb," she spoke, "are you alright?"

Ferb shook his head at her, and watched as she sunk down beside him and pulled him into a hug. He put his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder.

Linda came walking in and let out a small 'aw' before coming over and hugging both of her children as well. When they broke apart, Candace looked down at her sleeping brother and sighed,

"This is wrong… this is so wrong…"

Linda nodded, "I know what you mean sweetie. But all things happen for a reason. We could all at least be thankful that he's still alive…"

After visiting Phineas for another hour, the doctor came in and spoke,

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you three to leave."

Linda nodded as she stood up from her spot, "Of course… thank you doctor."

Candace stood too and brushed her lips against Phineas's forehead, "Sleep well Phineas, we'll come back first thing tomorrow morning."

Ferb stood as well and carefully placed Phineas's hand by his side. He then decided that he would come back everyday and sit by this bedside. He would sit and wait until Phineas woke up. No matter if it took take days, weeks, months or even years... Ferb Fletcher would sit and wait for Phineas to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter sucks. My heads all clogged up and it was hard to concentrate what I was writing... eh well, I'll do better next time. :) Thanks for reading. Review? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the many reviews people! XDDDD And all the faves and alerts as well, you all are awesome!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p><em>After the car finished flipping over and over again, Ferb began to look around frantically for a way out. He found his legs pinned against the steering wheel and with no hope of coming unstuck anytime soon. He looked over to the passenger seat to see his brother sitting still in his seat… not moving. There was blood dripping down his face from a deep head wound he got during all the flipping around. Ferb reached over and gently shook his brother's shoulder,<em>

"_Phineas? Phineas wake up! We have to get out of here."_

_But Phineas didn't reply. Ferb frowned as he put his hand up to his brother's face and gasped when he felt how cold he already was._

"_Phineas no don't… don't leave me… we're going to get out of here, everything will be alright."_

_That's when Ferb heard his brother's voice echoing in his ear, "It's too late for me Ferb… I'm already gone."_

_Ferb shook his head as he looked around, "No… no you can't be gone…"_

"_Shouldn't matter to you anyway, brother… you hate me after all." _

"_Phineas…"_

"_This is something that you'll have to live with the rest of your life… I hope you're happy now…"_

_Tears sprung into Ferb's eyes, "I'm not… I need you here…"_

_There was a short chuckle, "Guess you should've thought of that sooner… goodbye forever Ferb."_

_Ferb gasped and turned his head back to his brother's body and saw that it wasn't there anymore. He struggled even more as he called out,_

"_No Phineas! Don't leave me… no!"_

* * *

><p>Ferb sat straight up in bed. He was covered in sweat, his breathing was heavy, hot tears were staining his cheeks and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. He looked around the bedroom and felt his heart beating faster as he looked at Phineas's empty bed. He covered his mouth in attempts to hold back a sob from escaping his mouth.<p>

That's when he had to remind himself that the nightmare he just had wasn't real. Phineas didn't die in the accident, nor did he disappear. It was all a nightmare. Ferb couldn't help but marvel at the fact that it's already been a little over four weeks since the accident and he was still having these horrible nightmares about losing Phineas forever.

There was a quiet turn on the doorknob to the bedroom. Ferb looked towards the door and watched as his father looked in. He wore a sleepy, but concerned look as he opened the door all the way.

"Ferb I could hear you yelling from the other room." Lawrence spoke, "Are you alright? Did you have another nightmare?"

Ferb wiped his eyes as he nodded his head. His dad sighed and walked inside the bedroom. After he closed the door he took a seat on his son's bed and put his hand on Ferb's shoulder.

"Everything's alright now… you both are alive and safe now…"

Ferb lowered his head in shame.

"Ferb is something bothering you? Other then the accident?"

Ferb looked up at his dad's eyes and spoke, "I don't hate him…"

Lawrence raised an eyebrow, "Wh… what? What are you talking about?"

Ferb gulped and breathed out heavily, "Before the accident… when we were driving home, I was pretty upset about everything that had happened. Phineas was trying to reassure me that everything would be fine, while I was freaking out about you and mum being mad at us. I grew so frustrated and angry that I…"

Ferb bit his lip and felt more tears falling down his face. Lawrence used his thumb to wipe them away and spoke, "If you're not ready to talk about this, son then that's alright-"

"I lost my temper, dad! I looked him in the eye and basically told him that he wasn't sorry about everything and that I… I hated him. I looked him right in the eye and said that I hated him…"

Ferb broke down into sobs. He covered his face with one hand and started shaking again. Lawrence pulled his son into a strong embrace and began comforting him.

"Easy there Ferb… shh calm down, it's alright now…"

"No it's not," Ferb replied, "the last thing Phineas heard me say before blacking out was 'I hate you'. I didn't mean it at all…" he looked up at his dad and whimpered, "Dad… I didn't mean it at all…"

Lawrence nodded and pulled his son closer, "I know son… I know you didn't mean it. And I'm sure Phineas knows you didn't mean it as well."

"How can you know that?"

"Because son, you have spent the past four weeks by your brother's bedside, holding his hand for hours and telling him how much he means to you. I have never seen such dedication and love between two brothers before. And I should know, I have two brothers of my own. Sure we love each other and would do anything for each other, but what you two have is something far greater. And you two aren't even blood related, so that makes it even more special in my opinion." Lawrence pulled back so he could look at his son's teary face, "Ferb… Phineas loves you very much, I hardly doubt hearing you say something out of anger would change that."

Ferb sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve, "But… but what if he never wakes up dad? I'll never live with myself again knowing those are the last words I said to him while he was alive and conscious…"

"Don't think that way… just don't son. You know his brain has been healing overtime and he's doing much better… he's going to wake up, Ferb. "

Ferb sighed and leaned up against his dad's shoulder. Lawrence began to rub his son's back in attempt to sooth and comfort him. He soon felt Ferb falling slightly limp as he heard a small snore escape his mouth. Lawrence smiled slightly and adjusted himself so he was leaning up against the headboard. Ferb moaned slightly before falling back asleep in his dad's arms. Lawrence ran his hand through his son's thick hair before resting his head against bedhead and closing his own eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lawrence, Linda, Candace and Ferb all went to the hospital together to visit Phineas as usual. After about an hour or so, Lawrence took Linda and Candace home before going to work, while Ferb remained at the hospital.<p>

Today he took a book with him and began reading it out loud to his unconscious brother. He read for about forty-five minutes, before he finally slammed the book closed and let his head rest on the bed.

Ferb sighed and whispered, "Phineas I can't do this anymore… I've tried so hard to stay strong for you all this time but… I just can't take it anymore."

He took Phineas's hand and gave it a hard squeeze, "Please Phineas… for all of our sakes, wake up."

He looked at his brother's face for several minutes before placing his face down into the sheets. He tried to hold off the urge to cry once again. There has been to many tears that have been shed these past weeks, and Ferb is growing tired of crying all the time. He slowly stroked his bother's hand as he turned his head to the side. A tear slowly slid down his face as he closed his eyes. He mumbled to Phineas before falling asleep,

"Please open you eyes…"

He dozed off for about an hour. He was waking up from his sleep and felt someone running their hand through his hair.

He moaned sleepily and whispered, "Just five more minutes, dad…"

A soft chuckle caught his attention. That was definitely not his dad's laugh. Ferb's eyes snapped opened as he lifted his head off of the bed. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Phineas looking at him weakly, a small smile was written on his face.

Ferb stumbled to find his words, "Phi… Pha… Pho... Phineas?"

Phineas chuckled lightly again and spoke, "Hey Ferb…"

* * *

><p><strong>XDDDD So who's happy to see Phineas awake again? I intend to write one more chapter before I end this story. I never intended this to be a loooong story, so it's about time it came to a close. :) Thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**And here's the final chapter. :) Thanks so much to everyone! I didn't think many people would like this but... I guess I was wrong.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Ferb stared wide-eyed and wide mouthed at his brother; still trying to decide whether he was dreaming or awake. Phineas gave him a toothy smile and chuckled,<p>

"You better close your mouth, Ferb or you may catch flies."

Ferb blinked twice before letting out a small laugh. Phineas started laughing quietly, which made Ferb laugh a little more. Soon the whole room was filled with the sound of two boys laughing. Ferb felt tears of happiness filling up his eyes as he quickly stood to his feet and embraced his brother. Phineas returned the strong hug and started feeling tears fill his eyes as well. He gripped Ferb's shirt and rested his head against his shoulder, and felt Ferb's hand rubbing the back of his neck and back. It's been a long time since they've hugged like this.

"Ferb?" Phineas spoke up,

"Yes Phineas?" Ferb replied, without pulling away from the hug,

"How long… how long have I been out?"

"About four weeks now."

"Then how come I'm still really tired?"

"I… don't know, you were in a coma so…"

"What exactly happened? Everything seems like a blur."

Ferb pulled back and sat down on the bed next to Phineas, "Buford's car was hit head on by a drunk driver that was driving in the wrong lane. We flipped a couple of times and during that your head must've got tossed around quite a bit."

"What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I woke up a day or so after with a slight concussion. You were pretty unstable for a while… hence being stuck in a coma for four weeks."

Phineas slightly frowned and licked his lips, "So… anything happen while I was asleep?"

Ferb shook his head, "I've been here everyday with our parents and Candace. Isabella and our other friends stopped by a few times as well."

Phineas suddenly smiled and turned to his brother, "I knew it. Ferb I… I could hear all of you while I was sleeping. I thought it was all an illusion, but I could hear you all talking to me."

Ferb nodded his head, "We were all worried about you… speaking of which, I should probably call up out parents right now. I'm sure they-"

"Ferb did you mean it?"

Ferb looked confused, "Did I mean what?"

"Before I blacked out I heard you say that… you hated me."

Ferb's chest began to hurt again. He quickly shook his head, but Phineas continued, "Soon after you were apologizing to me… I heard you begging me to wake up… I heard you crying out to me…" Phineas's eyes filled with tears as he went on, "… you were holding my hand and… crying your pain out to me. I wanted to wake up and tell you that I wasn't mad and that I forgave you, but I couldn't."

Ferb wiped his eyes, "Phineas I honestly didn't mean it. It was killing me everyday to think that those may have been the last words you'd ever hear me say to you. I am so sorry for everything, I should've talked you out of going, but I didn't…"

Phineas gripped his brother's hand, "It was all my stupid idea, I shouldn't have thought of it in the first place. We're supposed to be the good kids, the ones who respect their parents and each other. I don't know why I decided going to that concert was such a good idea, but I will never ever convince you to do something like that again. And I'm very sorry for dragging you into all of this in the first place."

Ferb smiled and gave his brother's hand a squeeze, "I forgive you, Phin. And hopefully you'll remember that little speech of yours when mum and dad scold you at home sometime in the future."

"Maybe they'll go easy on me since I'm a crippled?"

Ferb laughed and shook his head, "You're not crippled, and no they won't. I had my license and toolbox taken away for a whole month almost right after I got home."

"Well by now your punishment is probably almost up. I'll be stuck in our room while you're back to going out and having fun."

"No way, Phin if you get grounded then I'm going to stay wherever you are and stay grounded with you."

"You don't have to do that, Ferb…"

"I know I don't," Ferb smiled, "I want to though. We have quite a bit to catch up on."

Phineas laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, that we do. I can tell you all about the blackness I've seen in my eyelids for the past few weeks."

Ferb rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant… but whatever you want."

After sharing another laugh, Ferb finally took out his phone and called his dad to tell him the good news. In less then ten minutes, Lawrence, Linda and Candace were all rushing into the hospital and hugging Phineas right away. His mother kept hugging him tightly, then pulling back to kiss his cheeks, only to hug him again and then pulled back to kiss him again. Lawrence laughed and told Linda to be careful that she didn't choke him. Candace had tears streaming down her face as she embraced her brother, and warned him that if he ever scared her like this again, she would seriously hurt him.

The doctor soon came in and checked Phineas over. He said he was in good shape, but still needed plenty of rest. He was going to have to stay in the hospital for further study before they could release him. That didn't matter much, as long as Phineas was now awake and healthy, everyone was happy.

Phineas recovered pretty quickly. Within a week, the doctor proclaimed it safe for him to return home, but he had to take it easy and get plenty of rest for a few weeks. Phineas didn't care though; he had enough of being in the hospital. Ferb was really excited, because he was allowed to drive the car for the first time in months to pick his brother up from the hospital. With his license safely back in his pocket, he drove off by himself to get his brother from the hospital.

On the way home in the car, Phineas was looking around excitedly and was nearly bouncing around in his seat. Ferb had to reach over and grip Phineas's shoulder twice in order to keep him down in his seat. Once they reached home, Ferb helped Phineas out of the car and walked behind him, just in case he fell over or something.

Once the boys were inside, Lawrence and Linda welcomed Phineas back with open arms. Linda had asked Ferb to go to his room, so they could have some alone time with Phineas. Ferb gave his brother a reassuring hand squeeze before retreating upstairs to his room.

Phineas received a stern lecture from his parents, which he took as best as he could. In the end, he was grounded for a month and he had to hand his toolbox over as well. After the scolding was over, Phineas walked slowly up the stairs with his head slightly bowed. He opened the door to the bedroom and found Ferb on his bed, reading a book. Ferb looked over the top of the book and smiled,

"So how'd it go?"

Phineas sighed, "I'm grounded for a whole month…"

Ferb rolled his eyes and looked back at his book, "Serves your right though."

Phineas grinned as he sat down next to Ferb. He swung his legs up on the bed and lied down on the bed. Ferb glanced over his way before reading his book again. Phineas turned on his side and tried to look at the book Ferb was reading. He quickly lost interest once he saw that it was Oliver Twist.

"Why are you reading that again? Didn't we read it once for school years ago?"

Ferb nodded as he flipped the page over, "I like this book though…"

"Why not read a new one? One that you've never read before?"

"I will… next time I go to the bookstore, I'm picking out some more books to add to my collection. But for now, I'm rereading some of my favorites."

Phineas gulped, as he decided to change the subject, "Dare I ask what Buford said about you destroying his car?"

Ferb rolled his eyes as he closed his book up and set it off to the side, "That little weasel… I went over weeks ago to offer him money fro his broken car, but he said that he had a new car that he had for a couple of months! The one we drove was going to the junkyard the next day."

Phineas laughed, "Seriously? And he made such a big deal about us getting a scratch on it or something."

Ferb flipped over on his side so he was facing Phineas, "Well I'm just glad that I didn't have to spend a penny on that hunk of junk. For crying out loud, the bumper was super glued on… super glued, Phineas."

"I hear you, Ferb and I'm also glad you didn't have to pay to get that car fixed."

"If you can even call it a car…"

Phineas chuckled and let out a tired yawn.

Ferb smiled, "You still weary?"

"I feel really exhausted. I could probably go back to sleep for another year or so."

"You could go to sleep for a whole month, you are grounded after all."

Phineas yawned again and snuggled himself against Ferb's pillow, "I know, and you know what? Sleeping all that time sounds like a good idea."

Ferb suddenly let out a yawn, "Ugh… it's contagious…"

Phineas smiled at this, then suddenly frowned again, "I really am sorry, Ferb…"

Ferb placed a hand on Phineas's shoulder, "I know you are, and I forgive you. I'm just glad that we both came out okay. I'm sorry for saying that I hate you, when I really don't."

"It's alright, no offence but you seem pretty incapable of hating anything or anyone."

Ferb snorted, "I think I should resent that…"

Phineas smiled sleepily up at him, before scooting closer so he was leaning up against Ferb's chest, "Thanks for everything, Ferb…"

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "What did I do?"

"You were with me the most during all of this, and I'm really glad you were."

Ferb smiled and gently rubbed the top of Phineas's head, "It's no problem… you're my little brother and it's my job to look after you."

"Thanks Ferb… I love you brother…"

"I love you too brother, now get some sleep… you look really tired now."

Phineas slowly nodded his head before closing his eyes, and settling himself up against his brother. Ferb sighed as he put a protective arm around his brother's shoulders and closed his own eyes. His eyes slowly opened again when he felt something crawling up in between him and Phineas. Both brothers look down as Perry crawled in between them and settled down against their stomachs.

"Oh, there you are Perry..." they both said sleepily before closing their eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Perry! :) Okay that's the end of this story. Thanks so much to everyone for reading! xDDDD Review?<strong>


End file.
